


Bête noire

by malurette



Category: Zombillénium (2017)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Racism, School, prejudices, that teacher is an awul person, yuck i can't believe i wrote such an unpleasant character's pov
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Des demandes spéciales entraînent des mesures spéciales, après tout.
Kudos: 1





	Bête noire

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Bête noire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Zombillénium, film  
>  **Personnages :** Lucie Saxe et son institutrice  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG /K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arthur de Pin & Alexis Ducord, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** " _dark tone_ " pour LadiesBingo> (ton sombre)  
>  **Avertissements :** mauvaise enseignante, racisme, violences sur enfant, mention du FN  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

La petite Lucie Saxe était métisse ; ça faisait d'elle une belle illustration de la diversité en classe. C'était bien, très bien ainsi : qu'elle existe mais soit la seule de ce type parmi ses petits camarades, hein. Point trop n'en faut !  
Elle a perdu sa mère très jeune : comme l'institutrice ne l'a jamais vue, elle sait donc pas si elle était black et la petite est issue d'un mariage mixte, ou si elle a été adoptée par deux parents blancs aux idées larges. Ça ne sont pas ses oignons, mais elle est curieuse pourtant.  
Ça donne à Lucie un statut spécial dans les deux cas. Et c'est bizarre, bizarre, et ça chamboule sa vision du monde.  
Elle est d'accord pour avoir toutes les couleurs dans sa classe, en petites quantités, mais, deux différentes réunies en une seule enfant, ça fait bien bizarre.  
La pauvre petite devient de fait sa bête noire... au figuré.  
Parce que Lucie est rêveuse et a des idées encore plus bizarres, des obsessions sombres pas vraiment de son âge, qui la dérangent et qu'elle s'applique à corriger.  
Elle ne pense pas le moins du monde qu'elle la persécute : quelle idée !! Elle l'éduque parce que c'est son métier, et que bon sang les parents de nos jour, entre les chômeurs démissionnaires qui n'auraient que ça à faire mais n'en rament pas une à la maison pour s'occuper de leurs gosses, et les quelques privilégiés overbookés par leur travail qui n'ont plus une minute à leur consacrer... Donc. Elle s'en prend spécifiquement à elle, plus souvent qu'à ses autres élèves, parce qu'il le faut bien. Des demandes spéciales entraînent des mesures spéciales, après tout. 

Alors elle invente des punitions bizarres, dignes de Matilda ou de Harry Potter - pourquoi met-on de la littérature de la perfide Albion dans leurs livres de lecture, franchement ! - et raisonne qu'elles sont à la hauteur de ses obsessions pour les monstres, qu'elle récolte ce qu'elle a semé.  
Elle se croit toujours une bonne enseignante. Elle fait un travail honorable avec le reste de la classe ; c'est seulement cette fille-ci, mauvais esprit, qui lui donne du fil à retorde.  
Il y en a toujours un ou une dans chaque classe, comme un ou une espèce de surdoué qui pose toujours des questions embarrassantes, et un ou une demeuré qui en pose des stupides ; et ça mine son autorité. Il faut absolument qu'elle arrive à la mettre au pas, pour le bien des autres élèves qui pourraient suivre son exemple sinon.  
Non non non, ça n'est pas du racisme ; elle vaut mieux que ça ! Mais... peut-être... une sorte de classisme ? parce que c'est un mauvais élément. Il se trouve juste que par hasard le ton de ses remarques lui revient encore moins que celui de sa peau. Voyons, on est à Valenciennes que diable ; pas à Hénin-Beaumont.  
J't'en ficherai moi, des vampires et des zombies. Les créatures surnaturelles ça n'existe pas, n point c'est tout.  
Elle n'a plus le droit de parler du petit Jésus en classe, mais le Père Noël au moins, il est sacré et elle le défendra.  
Comme elle se défend en essayant de résister à l'invasion étrangère de Halloween, berk ! ces foutus Américains, il faut vraiment qu'ils pourrissent nos chères têtes blondes... ou brunes. Voire crépues.


End file.
